A hollow cylinder must be fastened at its outer circumference when the space inside the hollow cylinder is to be used for performing certain method processes unimpeded. This is the case for example when fibers or pulp are loaded at one end of such a hollow cylinder in order then to spin them out from the inside to the outside through the openings in the hollow cylinder, and especially to suck them out. The outward movement of the fibers from inside the hollow cylinder to produce a fleece from these fibers is reinforced by a needle roller mounted axially parallel in the vicinity of the inside circumference and rotating rapidly.
The hollow cylinder, in this case the permeable and therefor flexible hollow cylinder, must be rotatably mounted at its ends so that it can rotate around its lengthwise axis. It is known in practice to screw the hollow cylinder at both ends from the inside to the outside into a bearing ring and then to mount and drive the bearing ring externally on a plurality of wheels or rollers located pairwise opposite one another, said wheels or rollers engaging angular grooves provided in the outer circumference of the bearing ring. This bearing ring does leave the ends of the hollow cylinder open but it is too unstable, the hollow cylinder does not run true, at least in the long term, and there is a risk of the hollow cylinder tearing free from the bearing ring, especially because violent rotary movements are generated inside the hollow cylinder as the fleece is laid.